mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
The MUD List January 1996
The MUD List at the height of mudding in 1996 reproduced here for historical reasons. The MUD List January 1996 Edition Total MUDs listed: 576 E-MAIL: SGEIGER@copper.ucs.indiana.edu WWW address: http://www.interplay.com FTP address: ftp://ftp.interplay.com Other Official MUD List Sites: BBS address: telnet://trader.com -or- 1-800-FUN-TCON (14.4 bps) The MUD List Staff Editor/Admin - Scott Geiger (sgeiger@copper.ucs.indiana.edu) Asst. Editor - Bill Mackiewicz (mutara@aavso.org) Asst. Editor - Juliann (juliann@mail.utexas.edu) TABLE --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name QTY Name QTY --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ABER 19 CIRCLE 40 CUSTOM 16 DGD 4 DIKU 87 DUM 3 ENVY 11 EW-TOO 1 GRAPHICAL 1 LP 124 MARE 1 MAUD 1 MERC 25 MESH 0 MOO 28 MORDOR 1 MUCK 20 MUD2 2 MUDOS 6 MUG 1 MULTI-LINGUAL 10 MUSE 18 MUSH 76 MUTE 1 MUX 9 OXMUD 1 RPMUD/MURPE 4 ROM 22 SILLY 5 TALKER 26 TINY 6 UBER 1 VEE 1 VUM 1 MAUD - Multi Academic User Dimension/Dungeon VEE - Virtual Educational Environment GRAPHICAL - These muds require special clients to run. <> - Contains information about the mud. [] - Primary language of the mud. {} - Restictions and time available. = Name Address IP Number Port = -----------------------------------(ABER)----------------------------------- Asylum asylum.apg.co.uk 194.129.200.3 6715 Bernie MUD fwk101034.res-hall.nwu.edu 199.74.101.34 6715 Eclipse MUD path.upmc.edu 128.147.183.75 6715 Kender's Kove harvey.esu.edu 192.148.218.99 6715 Mirage III puma.cyberport.com 204.134.75.6 6715 Mustang mustang.us.dell.com 143.166.3.49 9173 Northern Lights aber.ludd.luth.se 130.240.16.29 6715 Orion 2 teaching4.physics.ox.ac.uk 163.1.245.204 6715 Piglet juliet.pacsense.com 204.182.45.225 6716 PrairieMUD bluestem.prairienet.org 192.17.3.4 4201 PuRgAtorY purgatory.jaxnet.com 199.170.71.2 2112 RainbowMUD mud.dgsys.com 204.97.64.11 6715 Stargate mud.dgsys.com 204.97.64.11 5000 Swords and Sorcery avalon.cms.livjm.ac.uk 150.204.38.125 1995 Terradome terradome.ds-data.dk 130.227.74.4 8888 The Crossroads 149.159.103.27 149.159.103.27 6715 Ulrik/Dirt alkymene.uio.no 129.240.21.60 6715 Virtual Sun eddie.bevd.blacksburg.va.us 198.82.204.17 6715 Vortex Mud juliet.pacsense.com 204.182.45.225 6716 ----------------------------------(CIRCLE)---------------------------------- A Moment in Tyme tyme.op.net 206.84.208.11 6969 Age of Insanity newton.whit.org 166.93.220.110 4000 Altered States dodo.cybercomm.net 199.171.196.5 4000 Another World eniac.campus.luth.se 130.240.192.26 4000 Archipelago island.essex.ac.uk 155.245.180.15 24 AstroMud mud.bridge.net 204.253.4.3 2447 BlazeMUD mud.blaze.bc.ca 204.239.157.2 7777 Camelot Crisis user.centcon.com 204.252.48.20 4000 Cities of Glory bucket.ualr.edu 144.167.10.237 4000 CroMUD jagor.srce.hr 161.53.2.130 4000 Dark Realm ns3.ptd.net 198.80.46.3 4000 Dark Realms ftoomsh.progsoc.uts.edu.au 138.25.6.1 5000 Dimensions dimensions.muds.org 204.188.88.40 8000 Dragons' Land victim.earthlink.net 206.85.99.36 4000 FlyMud fly.cc.fer.hr 161.53.70.130 6666 Heroes of Kore blade.stc.housing.washington.edu 128.95.25.31 4000 Kavarna spodbox.linux.org.uk 193.62.4.250 8888 Lion MUD EEE101.rh.psu.edu 128.18.192.77 4000 LordMUD eagle.dmv.com 206.30.64.2 4000 Lostwaves Mud lostwaves.op.net 206.84.208.11 4000 MUD WARS bubba.arin.k12.pa.us 204.171.146.2 4000 MultiMUD uhura.biologie.uni-freiburg.de 132.230.36.55 4242 No Use For A Name! marist.marist.chi.il.us 199.89.229.1 2500 NoMUD vader.cc.emory.edu 170.140.37.100 6666 Plethora Mud star.apana.org.au 203.12.236.162 4000 Prime EvilMUD ozramp.net.au 203.17.73.1 4000 PrimalMud jeack.apana.org.au 202.12.87.82 4000 PTMUD iguanodon.pt.hk-r.se 194.47.133.20 4000 RavenMUD raven.teleserve.ca 199.60.124.2 8000 Razor's Edge spodbox.ehche.ac.uk 193.62.4.250 4000 Realms of Aurealis coyote.sunyit.edu 192.52.220.61 4000 Seelie Court linux.modemnation.com 199.67.37.95 4000 TDome II tdome.montana.com 199.2.139.3 5555 TempusMUD styx.ph.msstate.edu 130.18.152.61 2020 The Dominion persephone.cs.umsl.edu 134.124.30.27 8400 The Illusion ILLUSION.PC.CC.CMU.EDU 128.2.75.68 4000 The Keep ravenloft.iue.indiana.edu 149.165.1.120 6666 Toryn conan.ids.net 155.212.1.12 4000 Unsafe Haven sibylline.com 199.2.240.10 4000 Winds of Chaos 130.14.60.202 130.14.60.202 4000 ----------------------------------(CUSTOM)---------------------------------- Acer Isle paladin.org 192.239.10.88 2222 Alter Aeon sl9vg.dorms.usu.edu 129.123.230.80 4000 Avalon German avalon.fh-augsburg.de 141.82.16.17 7777 Chat Island chat.islandnet.com 198.53.172.3 8000 Crimson MUD 2 128.222.72.34 128.222.72.34 4000 DragonSpires boris.eden.com 204.177.170.33 7734 Midpoint Void delta.misha.net 204.120.206.5 4321 Paranoia! crh0502.urh.uiuc.edu 128.174.204.22 6565 Realm of Legends diversion.com 204.189.48.1 23 RetroActive MUD MUD.ID.NET 199.125.1.12 3000 Scimitar drscape.com 192.197.215.2 23 Tera tera.teralink.com 199.199.122.9 4000 Terris Mud dragon.easynet.co.uk 193.131.248.120 23 The Spa the-spa.com 204.97.227.2 23 VieMUD viemud.org 199.3.224.16 4000 WisDOom next7.cas.muohio.edu 134.53.14.117 8888 -----------------------------------(DGD)------------------------------------ Albion Mud veda.is 193.4.230.1 4000 IgorMUD igor.algonet.se 193.12.207.11 1701 Might, Magic and Mushrooms mmm.mdata.fi 192.98.43.8 6047 PaderMUD mud.uni-paderborn.de 131.234.12.13 3000 -----------------------------------(DIKU)----------------------------------- AbsolutMUD b63740.STUDENT.CWRU.Edu 129.22.248.252 4000 Abyss IV aux.lrc.uwm.edu 129.89.68.89 4000 Albanian fred.indstate.edu 139.102.12.14 2150 AlexMUD alexmud.stacken.kth.se 130.237.234.3 4000 AnotherMUD mud.compart.fi 193.64.198.202 4000 Apocalypse IV sapphire.geo.wvu.edu 157.182.168.20 4000 Arctic arctic.csua.berkeley.edu 128.32.43.55 2700 Astral Void erzulie.fyionline.com 199.183.15.202 9999 AustinMud imv.aau.dk 130.225.2.2 4000 Black Gamma II imagery.kosone.com 199.246.2.5 4001 Chiak MUD chiak.kaist.ac.kr 143.248.1.6 4001 Chomestoru portal.tiac.net 199.0.65.213 5000 Dark Castle jitter.rahul.net 192.160.13.8 6666 Dark Chronicles mud.iglou.com 192.107.41.6 4000 Dark Moon draco.unm.edu 129.24.96.4 6715 Death's Domain cybernet.cse.fau.edu 131.91.80.79 9000 Deathwish relay.net 140.174.113.206 4000 Delta DikuMUD protonet.fi 194.100.7.38 4444 DikuMUD I gizmo.bchs.uh.edu 129.7.40.44 6969 DragonMUD rheims.informatik.rwth-aachen.de 137.226.17.2 6715 Dragon MUD dragon.fmi.uni-passau.de 132.231.10.4 6715 Dutch Mountains asterix.icce.rug.nl 129.125.14.130 4000 Elite xbyse.nada.kth.se 130.237.222.237 4000 Empire einstein.physics.drexel.edu 129.25.1.120 4000 Ensi MUD oldensun.imag.fr 192.33.175.7 4000 Eternal Chaos II id.mind.net 198.68.24.66 9000 FieryMud fiery.eushc.org 163.246.96.103 4000 Final Level 2.5a killer.pcjournal.com 205.216.203.61 7777 Forbidden Lands centcon.com 204.252.48.20 5000 Forest's Edge mud.dn.net 206.197.81.26 23 FormosaMUD mud.csie.ncu.edu.tw 140.115.50.82 4000 Green Hell iguana.ucs.uoknor.edu 129.15.10.25 7000 GrimneMUD iq.pvv.unit.no 129.241.210.223 4000 Ground ZERO smaug.inc.net 204.95.160.20 6666 Harshlands MUD photobooks.gatech.edu 130.207.133.27 6666 Harz-Site-Diku decst3.in.tu-clausthal.de 139.174.100.14 4000 Helliconia mother.biolan.uni-koeln.de 134.95.209.48 9000 Hercules MUD sunshine.eushc.org 163.246.96.102 3000 Holomud sprawl.fc.net 198.6.198.6 7777 Imperial supergirl.cs.hut.fi 130.233.40.52 6969 JediMUD america.net 199.170.121.2 4000 KallistiMud mud.peak.org 198.68.23.23 4000 Kaos MUD flower.aud.temple.edu 155.247.42.7 4000 KidMUD server1.powernet.net 199.172.142.2 2150 Landslide Johnw.usis.com 199.171.178.99 9999 LegendMUD mud.aus.sig.net 199.1.78.16 9999 Legend of the Winds ccsun44.csie.nctu.edu.tw 140.113.17.168 4040 Meat MUD hal.cs.umr.edu 131.151.6.5 2800 Medievia Cyberspace medievia.netaxs.com 198.69.186.36 4000 MooseHead SLED sled.moosehead.com 204.122.16.31 4000 Mozart crux.cwru.edu 129.22.49.119 4500 Mudde Pathetique {7pm - 7am PST, weekends} pathetique.com 204.156.155.27 4000 MUME shire.ncsa.uiuc.edu 141.142.103.6 4242 mumegw.pvv.unit.no 129.241.210.204 4242 bmv.jyu.fi 130.234.80.6 4242 Mystic Isles abjs01.aberdeen.geoquest.slb.com 134.32.86.21 9000 Mystical Mud lcs.limited.net 205.216.16.1 4000 NexusMUD telmaron.com 204.180.173.1 4444 Nilgiri rivendel.com 205.197.159.2 8888 OpalMUD opal.cs.Virginia.EDU 128.143.60.14 4000 Perilous Realms(PR MUD) www.com 155.229.1.4 23 Phidar cdsgw.CrystalData.COM 198.49.103.129 9000 PiliusMUD hopi.dtcc.edu 138.123.84.240 5757 PK Europe hickman.df.lth.se 130.235.191.206 5000 PK MUD Kennedy.ecn.uoknor.edu 129.15.112.38 5000 Realms of Dark Shadow's Realms of Imagination alpine.valleynet.com 205.199.144.108 4000 Renegade Outpost outpost.cnct.com 165.254.118.47 9999 Rocky features.mci.com 166.37.17.23 4000 RoninMUD Ronin.BCHS.UH.EDU 129.7.2.127 5000 Seattle MUD support.cyberspace.com 199.2.48.16 9696 Shadowdale dale.community.net 140.174.119.10 7777 Sloth II ai.cs.ukans.edu 129.237.80.113 6101 Snebo-Land odesha.isca.uiowa.edu 128.255.200.28 2477 Soback MUD soback.kornet.nm.kr 168.126.63.3 4000 Sojourn menzo.sojourn.com 199.177.127.8 9999 StrangeMUD daisy.cc.utexas.edu 128.83.108.23 9332 Sword Quest kennedy.ecn.uoknor.edu 129.15.112.38 5500 The Edge of Darkness edge.uccs.edu 128.198.1.70 2001 The Glass Dragon cord.org 198.170.59.1 4000 The Great Hunt fwk101034.res-hall.nwu.edu 199.74.101.34 4000 The Labrynth nash.pubnix.net 192.172.250.4 2000 The Last Outpost lo.millcomm.com 199.170.133.6 4000 The Void rosebud.umiacs.umd.edu 128.8.120.103 4000 The Ways ways.csi.net 198.65.216.254 4000 UBC DikuMUD espresso.cafe.net 199.3.239.1 4000 Valhalla MUD valhalla.wtm.tudelft.nl 130.161.249.7 4242 Wild Side levant.cs.ohiou.edu 132.235.1.100 1234 Worlds of Carnage mireya.cu-online.com 205.198.248.13 4000 -----------------------------------(DUM)------------------------------------ CanDUM candum.ts.umu.se 130.239.18.134 2001 DUMII dum.ts.umu.se 130.239.18.135 2001 FranDUM II mousson.enst.fr 137.194.160.48 2001 -----------------------------------(ENVY)----------------------------------- Diamond Gate unicycle.cs.tulane.edu 129.81.100.179 4000 Eye of the Storm storm.wingham.com 199.212.143.21 1234 Hall of the Damned orion.cs.umr.edu 131.151.6.19 8080 HappyMUD grumpy.cc.utexas.edu 128.83.108.15 2400 Ides of March mud.astrobbs.com 204.215.32.27 3000 Maelstrom enigma.cybercom.net 205.198.80.66 4000 Monster Mud idsweb.com 206.85.136.10 1210 Pioneer kepler.sos.clarkson.edu 128.153.32.12 4000 Pothole orion.cs.umr.edu 131.151.6.19 9999 The Jolly Roger xbones.greenwing.com 204.107.81.130 5555 The Shadowlands 206.67.78.203 206.67.78.203 4000 -----------------------------------(EW-TOO)---------------------------------- Club Miami miami.igs.net 205.198.244.20 3000 ----------------------------------(GRAPHICAL)-------------------------------- Illusia: Quest for the Eternals ------------------------------------(LP)------------------------------------ 3-Kingdoms marble.confusion.net 162.114.196.140 5000 Adamant rm600.rbg.informatik.th-darmstadt.de 130.83.9.19 4711 Alatia aann.tyrell.net 198.175.8.12 3000 Aldebaran fusion.tap.nacamar.de 194.112.20.11 2000 Ancient Anguish ancient.anguish.org 204.96.68.14 2222 Angalon NEUROMANCER.TAMU.EDU 128.194.47.9 3011 AntiChrist lister.upg.ph.ucl.ac.uk 128.40.84.2 1414 Araelon gambit.tamu.edu 128.194.107.108 2000 Astaria astaria.phl.pond.com 198.69.82.29 5555 Avatar mud2.worcester.com 169.131.1.1 2600 BatMUD bat.org 130.233.40.180 23 Callandor peace.wit.com 144.92.88.31 5317 Chaos II chaos2.housing.fsu.edu 128.186.123.24 3456 Chatter hawking.u.washington.edu 140.142.58.99 6000 Conservatorium crs.cl.msu.edu 35.8.1.10 6000 Cosmos falcon.marist.edu 148.100.33.3 3141 Crossed Swords shsibm.shh.fi 128.214.44.251 3000 Darker Realms WORF.TAMU.EDU 165.91.112.221 2000 Darkside rsls5.uni-regensburg.de 132.199.136.35 6666 Darkwind dwx1.dwx.com 198.207.230.33 3000 Dartmud dartmud.aloha.net 204.94.112.37 2525 Dawn of Immortals immortal.ncsa.uiuc.edu 141.142.26.2 2000 Deeper Trouble alk.iesd.auc.dk 130.225.48.46 4242 Defiance ra2.randomc.com 205.160.16.21 3011 Dragon's Den hellfire.dusers.drexel.edu 129.25.56.246 2222 DragonFire typo.umsl.edu 134.124.42.197 3000 Dranath dranath.educom.com.au 203.11.217.53 9999 Dune paris.servint.com 204.215.88.11 8888 Earthmud earth.via.nl 193.78.61.1 2222 Eastern Stories cisppc2.cis.nctu.edu.tw 140.113.204.42 8000 Elements of Paradox elof.acc.iit.edu 192.41.245.90 6996 Enchanted Realms realms.ax.com 199.184.188.5 3000 Enchanted Rock austin.fastlane.net 204.251.16.225 5555 End Of The Line (EOTL) mud.stanford.edu 36.21.0.99 2010 Enulal enulal.u-aizu.ac.jp 163.143.125.117 2222 Eodon rood.sci.kun.nl 131.174.124.32 5555 EverDark ed.cit.cornell.edu 128.253.180.3 3000 Final Realms fr.hiof.no 158.36.33.52 2001 First Light gold.t-informatik.ba-stuttgart.de 141.31.1.16 3000 Frontiers seahorse.acs.brockport.edu 137.21.166.20 5555 Fury of the Dragon ts1.cdsnet.net 204.118.244.4 3000 GateWay sandbox.atcon.com 199.166.213.4 6969 Genesis spica3.cs.chalmers.se 129.16.227.203 3011 Genocide camelot.shsu.edu 192.92.115.145 2222 Hall of Fame marvin.df.lth.se 130.235.129.50 2000 HariMUD tc0.chem.tue.nl 131.155.94.3 6997 Haven haven.saturn.net 206.42.0.10 2600 Holy Mission alijku05.edvz.uni-linz.ac.at 140.78.3.1 2001 Hyperborea eclipse.sundial.net 204.181.150.114 2000 Idea Exchange ie.imaginary.com 199.199.122.10 7890 Infinity infinity.syr.edu 128.230.4.220 4242 Ivory Tower marvin.macc.wisc.edu 192.217.237.7 2000 Kemdar akka.kemi.uu.se 130.238.66.10 3000 Kerovnia atlantis.edu 205.197.26.2 1984 Kingdoms gwaihir.dd.chalmers.se 129.16.117.21 1812 KoBra kobra.et.tudelft.nl 130.161.38.161 23 Laurasia minerva.psc.edu 128.182.61.122 3000 Legacy legacy.xensei.com 204.96.52.188 5000 Loch Ness lochness.imp.ch 157.161.1.2 2222 LooneyMud looney.cp.tn.tudelft.nl 130.161.190.238 8888 LOST Mud goofy.cc.utexas.edu 128.83.108.24 6666 LostSouls lostsouls.org 129.7.40.49 3000 Lua-Uhane asylum.aloha.com 204.182.47.15 4000 LustyMud lusty.com 141.214.32.35 2000 Marches of Antan checfs2-fddi.ucsd.edu 132.239.68.9 3000 Midnight Sun midnight-sun.ludd.luth.se 130.240.16.23 3000 Moonstar pulsar.hsc.edu 192.135.84.5 4321 Moral Decay zuul.cmd.usf.edu 131.247.1.58 2002 Muddog Muddy Waters hot.caltech.edu 131.215.9.49 3000 Mystic II vampire.science.gmu.edu 129.174.124.30 3000 NannyMUD birka.lysator.liu.se 130.236.254.159 2000 NANVAENT corrour.cc.strath.ac.uk 130.159.220.8 3000 New Moon eclipse.cs.pdx.edu 131.252.21.118 7680 Nexus sauron.ecst.csuchico.edu 132.241.1.201 4000 NightFall nova.tat.physik.uni-tuebingen.de 134.2.62.161 4242 4252 Nightmare nightmare.imaginary.com 199.199.122.10 1701 Nirvana IV elof.acc.iit.edu 192.41.245.90 3500 Nuclear War Pyrus.Astrakan.HGS.SE 130.238.206.11 4080 Outer Space mud.stack.urc.tue.nl 131.155.141.193 3333 Overdrive castor.acs.oakland.edu 141.210.10.109 5195 Paradox adl.uncc.edu 152.15.15.18 10478 Paradox II paradox.temple.edu 155.247.207.120 1691 Pecunia force.wu-wien.ac.at 137.208.106.11 4000 Phoenix ALBERT.BU.EDU 128.197.74.10 3500 Powerstruggle harrier.forsmark.uu.se 130.238.224.122 3000 Realms of the Dragon cw-u04.umd.umich.edu 141.215.69.7 3000 Realmsmud realms.dorsai.org 198.3.127.200 1501 Regenesis birka.lysator.liu.se 130.236.254.159 7475 Regula rrzc8.rz.uni-regensburg.de 132.199.3.48 3000 Revenge: EOTL aus.Stanford.EDU 36.21.0.99 2010 Ritual Sacrifice ritual.iinet.net.au 203.0.178.3 5555 Rogue rogue.coe.ohio-state.edu 128.146.144.12 2222 RubbeRoom mud.iglou.com 192.107.41.6 4567 RushMUD hro3.ptf.hro.nl 145.24.149.6 5317 Shadow's Edge alien.sapien.net 206.30.232.22 4000 ShadowMUD mud.achilles.net 198.53.206.6 3000 StarMUD thakhasis.solace.mh.se 193.10.106.251 4000 StarWars Trillium hotcity.com 204.189.52.2 8888 StickMUD stickmud.jyu.fi 130.234.40.4 7680 Strange Dreams kenya.wizvax.net 199.181.141.7 4242 STYX dreamtime.NMSU.Edu 128.123.8.116 3000 Sushi cvrayleigh.swan.ac.uk 137.44.102.200 5500 SWmud Kitten.mcs.com 192.160.127.90 6666 Synergy cyberid.com 205.139.114.7 2000 TAPPMud surprise.pro.ufz.de 141.65.40.11 6510 The Two Towers empires.stanford.edu 171.65.30.7 9999 Timewarp quark.gmi.edu 192.138.137.39 5150 TMI-2 Travelers MUD trav.thought.net 166.82.3.21 2418 Tron polaris.king.ac.uk 141.241.84.65 3000 Tron II kchamnet.com 198.252.144.158 3000 TubMUD morgen.cs.tu-berlin.de 130.149.19.20 7680 Twilight Zone tz.clr.com 164.57.9.101 1111 Ulantris ulantris.infinop.com 205.230.144.80 7680 Utopia alpha.dsu.edu 138.247.32.12 6789 Valhalla hal-alt.hal.com 192.88.244.34 2444 VargonMud map.eps.jhu.edu 128.220.24.36 4444 VertigoMUD vertigo.apana.org.au 203.0.12.1 2001 ViKaR spaghetti.unix-ag.uni-kl.de 131.246.89.7 9999 VikingMUD sid.dsl.unit.no 129.241.190.14 2001 Virtual Realities 205.139.236.242 205.139.236.242 3019 Zebedee photon.mono.org 138.40.17.11 7000 ZombieMUD zombie.iglou.com 192.107.41.6 2150 -----------------------------------(MARE)----------------------------------- WindsMare cyberion.musenet.org 192.1.100.41 7348 -----------------------------------(MAUD)----------------------------------- Painted Porch MAUD maud.cariboo.bc.ca 192.146.156.3 4000 -----------------------------------(MERC)----------------------------------- ACK!-Mud pch01.pet.cam.ac.uk 131.111.209.41 4000 AnonyMUD bermuda.io.com 199.170.88.7 4000 Barren Realms barren.liii.com 198.207.193.10 8000 BloodRecht darkside.async.vt.edu 128.173.146.222 1234 Blue Facial MUD dallet.channel1.com 199.1.13.9 1234 Carrion Fields maple.can.net 199.246.170.4 9999 Conch minotaur.oursc.k12.ar.us 165.29.134.4 1995 Dark Chambers cal011102.student.utwente.nl 130.89.222.72 4000 Dark World home.ocala.com 204.117.196.2 4000 Eyeball MERC phobos.cimtek.com 198.69.137.50 4444 GrungeMUD pv21a6.vincent.iastate.edu 129.186.33.166 4000 Have Some Mud linux.kirbynet.lafayette.edu 139.147.3.3 3333 Highland II jedi.cis.temple.edu 129.32.32.70 9001 Lopine Through The MUD mutt.hamline.edu 138.192.2.111 9000 Mortal Realms 192.216.48.20 192.216.48.20 4321 Mystic Adventure mud.gel.ulaval.ca 132.203.14.100 4000 Realm of Seduction camelot.stc.housing.washington.edu 128.95.25.32 1234 Realms of Despair realms.game.org 205.206.23.253 4000 Shacra Mud Spanish cipres.ccc.uchile.cl 146.83.5.130 9000 146.83.3.2 9000 146.83.3.129 9000 Spam MUD anhur.ics.uci.edu 128.195.10.18 5000 The Ages mud.csie.nctu.edu.tw 140.113.17.168 4444 The Final Challenge mud.primenet.com 198.68.32.40 4000 Trollz MUD carbon.cudenver.edu 132.194.10.4 9000 Turf teaching6.physics.ox.ac.uk 163.1.245.206 4000 Vego MUD spotted.alfred.edu 149.84.33.6 4000 -----------------------------------(MOO)------------------------------------ Angreal MOO II unix.pretend.com 204.180.131.242 8888 BayMOO baymoo.sfsu.edu 130.212.41.251 8888 CowsGoMOO stoopid.res.wpi.edu 130.215.243.31 1234 CyberSphere cs.vv.com 206.27.96.11 7777 Diversity University moo.du.org 192.101.98.8 8888 EdenMOO avatar.phys-plant.utoledo.edu 131.183.124.59 4444 Eon mcmuse.mc.maricopa.edu 140.198.66.28 8888 Forest glacier.com 205.199.131.1 8888 GhostMoo casper.bga.com 198.3.118.32 6969 Ice-nine The-B.org 199.79.146.41 1138 J-H-M vesuvius.ccs.neu.edu 129.10.111.77 1709 Janus MOO moo.pita.org 204.141.3.20 6969 LambdaMOO lambda.xerox.com 192.216.54.2 8888 Meadow meadow.greenwing.com 204.107.81.192 7777 Metaverse metaverse.io.com 199.170.88.12 7777 MirrorMOO mirror.ccs.neu.edu 129.10.114.106 8889 MOO2000 sunlab.npac.syr.edu 128.230.7.13 2000 NovaMOO nova.edmonds.wednet.edu 152.157.4.77 8888 PMC hero.village.Virginia.EDU 128.143.200.59 7777 RiverMOO kelp.honors.indiana.edu 129.79.171.42 8888 SchMOOze U. arthur.rutgers.edu 128.6.110.37 8888 SNARKMOO Caxy.lfa.lfc.edu 164.68.100.1 3874 STMOO shu.isisnet.com 199.45.83.14 1701 The Sprawl ginger.sensemedia.net 204.188.85.2 7777 TNG-MOO gate.dungeon.com 193.130.144.1 1701 ToryMOO tory.adsnet.com 206.31.44.2 7777 University of MOO moo.cs.uwindsor.ca 137.207.192.76 7777 ZenMOO zenmoo.zennet.com 134.69.1.253 7777 cheshire.cc.oxy.edu 134.69.1.253 7777 ----------------------------------(MORDOR)---------------------------------- Isengard moria.bio.uci.edu 128.200.21.101 4040 -----------------------------------(MUCK)----------------------------------- AnimeMUCK eith.biostr.washington.edu 128.95.44.29 2035 Brazilian Dreams 2 brazil.tbyte.com 198.211.131.13 8888 CaveMUCK eith.biostr.washington.edu 128.95.44.29 2283 Delusions mud.iglou.com 192.107.41.3 4999 DruidMuck moink.nmsu.edu 128.123.8.115 4201 FictionMUCK {REGISTRATION:genma@hawkenet.com} hawkenet.com 205.218.122.74 7777 FurryMUCK furry.org 199.201.68.101 8888 FurToonia red_panda.tbyte.com 198.211.131.13 9999 HoloMuck Collatz.McRCIM.McGill.EDU 132.206.78.1 5757 NAILS nails.rutgers.edu 128.6.162.26 5150 Pegasus sunrise.isca.uiowa.edu 128.255.200.26 4242 PlushMUCK holly.warwick.ac.uk 137.205.4.5 8888 QuasiMuck gumby.npcts.edu 192.217.204.1 8000 RealmsMUCK eith.biostr.washington.edu 128.95.44.29 7765 Sociopolitical Ramifications tigerden.com 198.30.162.1 4711 Tapestries MUCK eith.biostr.washington.edu 128.95.44.29 2069 TigerMUCK tigerden.com 198.30.162.1 8888 Trails MUCK trails.velox.com 204.157.47.1 8888 Unbridled Desires epona.magibox.net 199.171.80.3 8888 YggdrasilMUCK Yggdrasil.SFR.MsState.edu 130.18.168.127 4201 -----------------------------------(MUD2)----------------------------------- IPlay Online 199.182.210.2 199.182.210.2 23 SoNet portal.aladdin.co.uk 193.119.96.1 23?? ---------------------------------(MUD-OS)---------------------------------- DarkeMUD 199.170.122.45 199.170.122.45 5559 Elephant Mud elephant.gbnet.net 194.70.126.10 4444 Icewind haldde.hifm.no 158.3914.22 2021 LimaBean lima.imaginary.com 198.92.143.9 7878 Schrodinger's Cathouse taniemarie.solon.com 192.129.84.133 6667 Xanth paris.servint.com 204.215.88.11 7000 -----------------------------------(MUG)------------------------------------ UglyMUG wyrm.cs.man.ac.uk 192.150.182.3 6239 -------------------------------(MULTI-LINGUAL)------------------------------ Cabana do Pai Thomas Portugese cabana.linf.unb.br 164.41.12.65 7777 Colima MUD Spanish 132.254.145.200 132.254.145.200 8000 Imbris German sun1.lrz-muenchen.de 129.187.10.20 6250 Little Italy Italian little.usr.dsi.unimi.it 149.132.130.48 4444 MOO Francais French logos.daedalus.com 198.242.218.1 8888 MOOsaico MultiLingual moo.di.uminho.pt 193.136.20.3 7777 MorgenGrauen German mud.uni-muenster.de 128.176.175.13 4711 SvenskMUD Swedish bodil.lysator.liu.se 130.236.254.152 2043 UNITOPIA German helpdesk.rus.uni-stuttgart.de 129.69.221.120 3333 Virrel German virrel.rz.uni-karlsruhe.de 129.13.97.10 20001 -----------------------------------(MUSE)----------------------------------- BTech3056 btech.netaxs.com 198.69.186.38 3056 Cowmuse mcmuse.mc.maricopa.edu 140.198.66.28 4208 Cyburbia (MUSE) cyburbia.musenet.org 130.111.148.46 4201 Fantasia betz.biostr.washington.edu 128.95.44.22 4201 FantasyMUSE cam061312.student.utwente.nl 130.89.225.172 4201 G&P-MUSE puck.musenet.org 192.233.10.12 4201 MariMUSE pc2.pc.maricopa.edu 140.198.16.12 4228 Mec-MUSE bajgot.mec.mass.edu 134.241.30.99 4228 MicroMUSE chezmoto.ai.mit.edu 18.43.0.102 4201 OceanaMUSE oceana.sdsc.edu 132.249.229.200 4201 Olohof BBS morra.et.tudelft.nl 130.161.36.8 2993 Storm MUSE baxter.musenet.org 192.1.100.47 3993 TimeMUSE murren.ai.mit.edu 18.43.0.179 4201 TOS TrekMuse tos.tos.net 199.1.166.130 1701 TrekMUSE laurel.cnidr.org 128.109.179.14 1701 VegaMuse II planck.sos.clarkson.edu 128.153.32.14 2095 VirtualChicago chicago.ripco.com 198.4.164.7 4201 WELLmuse well.com 198.93.4.10 4201 -----------------------------------(MUSH)----------------------------------- AbsoluteMUSH mush.foobar.co.uk 193.122.182.8 6250 AcademICK! auden.en.utexas.edu 128.83.165.133 7777 Amtgard MUSH mush.utep.edu 129.108.10.60 1995 AllStarMUSH 131.104.156.28 131.104.156.28 1942 AmberMUSH muds.okstate.edu 139.78.113.1 5150 AnimeMUSH dhp.com 199.245.105.1 6260 ApexMUSH apex.ccs.yorku.ca 130.63.237.12 4201 BattleStar MUSH consider.ferris.edu 161.57.201.5 4201 Belior Rising brazil-nut.enmu.edu 198.59.108.172 4301 Cajun Nights gilean.solace.mh.se 193.10.118.132 7373 Camelot MUSH Castle D'Image (CDI) grey.ornith.cornell.edu 132.236.164.13 5555 City of Darkness wyvern.cs.man.ac.uk 192.150.182.4 2000 Conspiracy! ALMOND.ENMU.EDU 192.94.216.77 1066 CrystalMUSH moink.NMSU.Edu 128.123.8.115 6886 DarkGift DarkMetal 152.52.116.64 152.52.116.64 9999 DarkwebMUSH steak.nmt.edu 129.138.14.19 6251 DawnSisters arms.gps.caltech.edu 131.215.67.3 9944 DeepSeas muds.okstate.edu 139.78.113.1 6250 Desert Wings jpd.ch.man.ac.uk 130.88.12.119 4201 DoubleCross coyotes.snni.com 165.113.174.4 6250 DragonDawn CASHEW.ENMU.EDU 192.94.216.78 2222 DragonLance MUSH harker.dnaco.net 204.95.80.50 6666 Dune II mindport.net 205.219.167.2 4201 Elendor elendor.sbs.nau.edu 134.114.66.33 1892 ElysiumMUSH Enchanted Path agora.ualr.edu 144.167.9.253 1212 Expanse MUSH stone.dcs.warwick.ac.uk 137.205.224.4 1701 Fallen Dream jpd.ch.man.ac.uk 130.88.12.119 7777 FluxMUSH vogue.anyland.com 205.198.248.66 6250 Garou party.apple.com 130.43.2.10 7000 Global MUSH lancelot.cif.rochester.edu 128.151.220.22 4201 GohsMUSH computel.com 204.97.91.2 9999 ImagECastle odin.scsn.net 206.25.246.204 4217 Jurassic Weyr adamwest.ins.cwru.edu 129.22.8.52 6250 Legion Outpost muds.okstate.edu 139.78.113.1 3333 Magic MUSH heaven.hamline.edu 138.192.2.89 4201 Masquerade MystHaven madant.med.wayne.edu 146.9.3.251 4201 NarniaGolden dobest.lib.virginia.edu 128.143.166.52 6250 Necropolis telmaron.com 204.180.173.1 6666 NeonMUSH nether.net 152.160.47.1 8181 NeverEnding Story snowhite.cs.pdx.edu 131.252.10.66 9999 Nihilism tdnphx2.tdn.net 204.157.2.18 6000 Other MUSH Other.org 198.30.149.9 4201 Paradigm watarts2.uwaterloo.ca 129.97.42.10 2194 Pax Magica MUSH mellers1.psych.berkeley.edu 128.32.243.78 7911 PernMUSH astral.magic.ca 199.166.230.69 4201 PrairieMUSH bluestem.prairienet.org 192.17.3.4 4201 PurgatoryMUSH wsnet.com 192.172.191.10 6666 Robotech MUSH marvin.df.lth.se 130.235.129.50 2142 Royalty MUSH omega.ru.ac.za 146.231.128.224 4201 SanguiniusNobilis teetot.acusd.edu 192.55.87.19 4444 Shadowrun MUSH picard.dnaco.net 204.95.80.4 4201 Solar Realms solrelms.netnet.net 198.70.64.3 7221 Spatial Wastes EHUB_UC3.enmu.edu 192.94.216.76 2001 StarWars starwars.arcade.com 199.3.240.54 4402 StarWars: A New Threat sw2.picarefy.com 198.137.201.12 5555 StarWars: The Minos Cluster cachenet.com 204.248.98.2 4202 Texas Twilight ferrari.sgi.com 192.82.208.12 6300 The Storyteller's Circle cklaw.com 204.31.181.1 6666 TinyCWRU caisr2.CAISR.CWRU.Edu 129.22.24.22 4201 TinyTim yay.tim.org 155.37.1.251 5440 TooMUSH opal.ora.com 198.112.208.35 7777 ToonMUSH ]I[ brahe.phys.unm.edu 198.59.169.11 9999 Tower of London mud.iglou.com 192.107.41.6 1590 TransformersMUSH rowan.liii.com 198.207.193.5 1985 Transformers 2005 rowan.liii.com 198.207.193.5 5555 Two Moons MUSH twomoons.lupine.org 204.97.2.40 4201 Uncanny X-MUSH dazed.ddv.com 204.119.208.4 7070 VCR MUSH sol.uvic.ca 142.104.1.4 Veil of Seduction World of Pain biotech.univr.it 157.27.10.2 2099 Xmush oneworld.owt.com 204.118.6.2 3000 ZoneMUSH guido.yab.com 204.94.255.9 4444 -----------------------------------(MUTE)----------------------------------- Frontier MUTE frontier.eznet.net 198.70.51.2 4000 -----------------------------------(MUX)------------------------------------ Altered Dimensions 3 aimnet.aimnet.com 204.247.0.100 6328 Charon telmaron.com 204.180.173.1 8250 Children of the Atom bison.range.orst.edu 128.193.121.98 2099 Chivalry cadman.cit.buffalo.edu 128.205.10.15 7301 CryptMUX telmaron.com 204.180.173.1 4444 GatewayMUX {REGISTRATION: ben@netins.net} mserv1.wizvax.net 199.181.141.2 5600 Guardians jitter.rahul.net 192.160.13.8 4205 Kindred telmaron.com 204.180.173.1 8888 OtherWorlds highway.alinc.com 204.99.128.2 4444 QuillMUX ramirez.vnet.com 166.82.1.68 4201 TimeWarpMUX plato.phys.unm.edu 198.59.169.15 9000 VenusMUX baby.indstate.edu 139.102.70.207 2041 Waterdeep chemical.com 204.91.18.2 6666 ----------------------------------(OXMUD)----------------------------------- Island teaching4.physics.ox.ac.uk 163.1.245.204 2092 teaching4.physics.ox.ac.uk 163.1.245.204 2093 -------------------------------(RPMUD/MURPE)-------------------------------- Aldara isis.zoom.com 140.174.196.17 4000 4001 Armageddon thrash.isca.uiowa.edu 128.255.200.25 4444 Mirtos jitter.rahul.net 192.160.13.8 4001 The Isles sauron.hacks.arizona.edu 128.196.230.7 2000 -----------------------------------(ROM)------------------------------------ Aesir asgard.ncsa.uiuc.edu 141.142.103.48 7000 Age of Legends www.indirect.com 165.247.1.6 6969 Black Knights Legacy roupie.unice.fr 193.48.228.121 7000 Brigadoon sacam.oren.ortn.edu 160.91.128.2 9000 Electric Dreams Dreams.Iceworld.Org 199.199.16.75 4000 Endless Nameless mserv1.wizvax.net 199.181.141.3 4301 Eternal Twilight dodo.crown.net 204.179.112.1 9000 Evermore 204.215.32.27 204.215.32.27 4000 Imperium Gothique mud.pitek.fi 192.163.46.7 4000 Hero of the Lance II mud.spice.com 203.120.4.1 5000 Jade MUD newline.newl.com 198.69.231.1 1234 MadRom hector.turing.toronto.edu 128.100.5.10 1536 Mirkwood haystack.ncsa.uiuc.edu 141.142.222.42 4000 Oblivion joshua.dnaco.net 204.95.80.52 1234 Ragnarok newton.sos.clarkson.edu 128.153.32.6 9000 Rivers of Mud rom.org 198.68.17.122 9000 Sanctuary pauli.sos.clarkson.edu 128.153.32.10 9000 Stormy Mountain phs.k12.ar.us 165.29.117.2 6969 Tesseract hypercube.org 204.30.116.77 9000 Times of Chaos toc.pcix.com 204.179.180.200 9000 Worlds End hub.eden.com 199.171.21.21 1029 Wrath of the Forsaken cypress.cad.clarkson.edu 128.153.12.216 9999 ----------------------------------(SILLY)----------------------------------- BlackMUD king-kong.eecs.berkeley.edu 128.32.134.8 1995 Dimension Beucheft mud.dcc.uchile.cl 146.83.4.67 4000 -Spanish/English 192.80.24.40 4000 Formosa db82.csie.ncu.edu.tw 140.115.50.82 4000 The Crystal Shard shard.mhv.net 199.0.0.6 9000 SillyMUD, Pheonix Server piedmont.net 205.245.76.2 4000 ----------------------------------(TALKER)---------------------------------- Al's Diner nether.net 152.160.47.1 6264 BA - Eden mes01.di.uminho.pt 193.136.20.100 6969 Babylon 5 veggieworld.mcm.housing.washington.edu 128.95.241.24 4201 Brecktown alisa.brecknet.com 204.95.123.134 5000 Cicely's Place gauntlet.symnet.net 199.44.6.14 4040 Clover Gardens vinny.csd.mu.edu 134.48.22.24 3000 Crazylands 206.29.222.4 206.29.222.4 6969 Cruiser fun.com 204.192.49.137 3000 Cut qe2.causeway.qub.ac.uk 143.117.5.31 4040 CyberCiist alfa.ist.utl.pt 192.68.224.2 5555 Dyslexicon passport.ca 204.225.103.222 3000 Foothills toybox.infomagic.com 165.113.211.4 2010 ISR/Cyber cyber.isr.uc.pt 192.84.13.95 3000 MBA4 jumper.mcc.ac.uk 130.88.202.26 3214 Milliways buh.dorms.american.edu 147.9.156.21 23 MuMu Land cronus.oanet.com 204.209.13.10 4321 Paradise Lost deneb.infinet.com 198.30.154.3 6777 Portugal Virtual ciunix.uc.pt 192.84.13.103 6969 Reality Bytes procyon.com 199.2.240.20 4000 SomeWhere Else starwars.arcade.com 199.3.240.54 2010 Spaghetti House mangusta.unimo.it 155.185.24.34 5050 The Chatting Zone (TCZ) reliant.lasermoon.co.uk 193.133.51.3 8342 The Gathering zippy.spods.dcs.kcl.ac.uk 137.73.8.13 5000 The Grange nix.mechnet.liv.ac.uk 138.253.23.35 3232 The Resort evans.cudenver.edu 132.194.10.19 2323 Underworld underworld.demon.co.uk 158.152.1.76 2010 -----------------------------------(TINY)----------------------------------- (EVIL!)Mud intac.com 198.6.114.2 4201 Animal Nation an.velox.com 204.157.47.1 7777 Aurora aurora.npl.com 204.94.47.7 4201 bengali.npl.com 204.94.47.7 4201 Divination Web bill.math.uconn.edu 137.99.17.5 9393 DragonMUD satan.ucsd.edu 132.239.1.7 4201 Transformers: The Dream odysseus.uncg.edu 152.13.37.8 1995 -----------------------------------(UBER)----------------------------------- The Land of Drogon drogon.meiko.com 192.131.107.1 6123 -----------------------------------(VEE)------------------------------------ PSCS VEE speakeasy.org 199.238.226.1 7777 -----------------------------------(VUM)------------------------------------ Stonia stonia.ut.ee 193.40.5.99 4000 The MUD List January 1996 The MUD List January 1996